


Only if for a night

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Dubious Concent, M/M, Mating, Mentions of Oviposition, Oral Sex, Trans Gavin Reed, Transphobia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: “Gavin thought the day the world ended would be more dramatic. Red lights splitting the sky in two, a plague of locusts descending upon the air. Pestilence, famine, eternal damnation. The whole Robert Frost fire and ice shit, if it was an especially poetic day for him.Instead, it started with a spaceship.”Aka, Gavin gets sold to aliens to save the world
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	Only if for a night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of me trying to make AU ideas contained to just oneshots. Hope you enjoy, and remember to comment!

Gavin thought the day the world ended would be more dramatic. Red lights splitting the sky in two, a plague of locusts descending upon the air. Pestilence, famine, eternal damnation. The whole Robert Frost fire and ice shit, if it was an especially poetic day for him. 

Instead, it started with a spaceship. 

Hollywood had been half-right about the whole Flying Saucer thing: The ship was black, first reading as a hole in the sky, tiny interruptions thrown out by its spinning, but it was saucer-like in shape. The distortion had been picked up on first. The saucer hung in the air for thirteen hours just off the coast of California; Fundies saw it as God’s retribution for the “sinful” state, and Conspiracy Buffs postulated that it was either North Korea’s (Or Russia’s, or China’s, The Who didn’t matter) newest way of reconnaissance or an expedient way to nuke the US. All the government could offer was that no life-forms had been detected on board. Gavin hadn’t cared; foreign air strike enabler or not, it was just one more boulder piled onto him in the endless stream of life. 

Then came the broadcast. 

The Ar’Kait, as the aliens called themselves, wanted to create a glorious union with earth, with the Ar’kait serving as a protecting and overseeing nation, and Earth providing resources. If Earth did not comply with the Ar’Kait’s demands, its inhabitants would sadly have to be eradicated. 

The broadcast was sent over every major network, airing on every radio and phone and TV. Static played wherever visual media was supposed to accompany. 

In short, it was an especially shitty interruption of Gavin’s first coffee break. He had snuck in late, and been avoiding the mounting paperwork piled digitally in his inbox. He hadn’t had breakfast, either, and hunger gnawed on his stomach as he sipped at the three-sugar two-cream slush that substituted a meal. 

If it had been two years ago, he would have sat with Chris or Ben or any of the other men or women in the office, people who he could talk to to pass the time. But Chris was busy with his kid, and the rest had transitioned out of his life while Gavin transitioned into himself. The most he got in human interaction was a nod from Chris, or a minute of small talk with Chen. The rest treated him like he was diseased. 

As he nursed the last half of his drink, eyes drifting over the screens playing the news, Gavin jolted when the screen switched to static. Some of the officers had taken it like a religion to watch the news, and as the words of the broadcast rolled over him, his peripherals took in their reactions. Shock, horror, a murmured, “Guess we’re fuckin screwed.” The last one was most likely from Hank. 

The first words that flashed into Gavin’s own head were in agreement. He had honestly expected the apocalypse to come about from global warming or nuclear war. Not fucking aliens. 

The second thing Gavin registered was Hank hitting up Jeffrey to go home early. Gavin snapped up from his own seat, quick in pursuit. 

“... absolutely not. People will be in hysterics, and we need to keep the peace. Besides, if I let you go, everyone else will want to. Some of them have families to go back to.” 

Gavin’s eyes locked with Fowler’s on the last words. It looked like it pained him to say it. 

So that’s why two hours later found Gavin performing the work of a beat cop, feet near frozen off. They had let a few of the officers with families, mostly those with children, leave. It seemed no one wanted to spend what could be their last hours with the office freak, so Gavin was left with Hank as his partner. 

Hank was silent, for the most part, and Gavin appreciated it. While it left him time in his own thoughts, there wasn’t much to mull over. The most Gavin worried about were his cats. And Hank’s silence was bread from numbness instead of hatred. 

By the fourth time around their patrol, Gavin nearly asleep at the wheel, Hank started talking. 

“Di you think they can kill all of us.” 

“What?” Gavin blinked. He had been surveying the same stretch of road five times. 

“The aliens. Do you think they’ll kill us all in one blow? It’d take a lot of power, or maybe just a little, but they’re advanced enough to have it all figured out. Or maybe they’ll go slow, pick us off one by one. Make sport out of it.”

“Have you been drinking?” Gavin asked lamely. He would have been able to tell if Hank had by the smell alone. 

“Naw, not much use, is there. And besides, I ran out.” 

“Then buy more.” It’s not like the expense mattered, especially to Hank. Not anymore. 

“Nah. Didn’t… Didn’t want to leave Sumo alone…” Hank trailed off, staring out the passengers side. 

Gavin winced. His mind strayed back to his cats again, so he started driving. 

At 7:30 pm, he was called back to the station. The sun had set earlier, but a hollow bluish cast still remained in the sky. “What a shitty day for the world to end.” He muttered to Hank before stalking into the building. 

He trudged straight to Fowler’s office, not looking at the backs of the people turned to him. At least today he was hardly the most interesting point of discussion. Gavin expected at least a group of other detectives to be in Fowler’s office, waiting for whatever final commands he had. Instead, Fowler sat at his desk, looking tired, while an agent, dark suit and all, stood next to him. 

“Am I in trouble?”

“Right now, that’s up to you.” Suit spoke first. His voice was gruff, another thing ripped straight from Hollywood. Gavin hadn’t seen him before. 

“The Ar’Kait have… certain demands. Our government thinks you meet the specifications.”

“What.” 

“You’re a sacrifice, of sorts. We give you to them, and they don’t vaporize us.”

“Vaporization, huh? They… they gonna eat me?” He swallowed hard. 

“We don’t know. What we do know, Gavin,” Suit slid down his glasses, and Gavin caught a glimpse of hazel eyes trying to appear caring, “is that your country needs you.”

“Absolutely not.” ‘What has my country ever done for me?’ Was on the back of his tongue, but he didn’t say it. 

He turned around to storm out of the office and realized that a crowd had congregated. He pushed past them, easily, most parting in a mix of school-age “it touched Me” disgust mixed with shock. Until Suit called out “You would really let your planet perish because you’re a coward?”

Gavin stopped cold. Suit was smirking, and he knew that he had won, even before the shock around him turned to anger. Gavin stepped back, jostling against an arm. He didn’t dare look up as a hand clamped down on him. 

In five minutes, he had agreed to be their “sacrifice”. Not even the gravity of what he had been asked made the pressure around him abate. In the next ten, he had said his goodbyes to Hank, Chen, and Fowler (Chris had already left for the day), and Hank had promised to look in on his cats for him. 

In twenty, Gavin was in the backseat of a car, not even his phone with him to keep him company. “Why me?” Was Gavin’s only question, uttered as the car sped down strips of cracked highway. He had never been to California, and he hadn’t ever expected to go like this. 

“They chose you.” 

Gavin, like in the movies, had expected scientists, makeshift laboratories, army generals dressed to the nines in military formalities. Here, Hollywood failed him. 

Suit and him were dropped off in a field, the first stretches of beach just visible in the distance. The black ship hovered over the horizon, visible even in the night sky. 

“What now?” 

“We tell them you’re here. They’ll take you up, and they’ll do what they want with you, and you’ll have saved your whole goddamn planet. You’ll be a hero.” 

Gavin didn’t feel like one. He waited numbly as Suit said something into his phone. He wondered if it would hurt. Looking up, he cast his gaze on the horizon. If he stared hard enough, he could catch the last sliver of daylight, deep, cerulean blue bleeding into inky black, splashed against strangely calm water. He took in a breath, smiling at the salt, and-

White walls glowed around him so bright it hurt. The first thing that hit him was the air a bit stale but not sterile. The second thing to hit him was a set of appendages. 

Gavin’s mind wondered if he was being eaten, and Gavin’s body reacted by flailing. The motion didn’t help, the creature that had grabbed him only setting him down when they were satisfied. 

“The fuck?” Gavin panted. His ribs hurt, and not just because he had been binding far too long. 

“I believe humans call it a hug.”

Gavin squinted up. The creature looked… human, almost. Brown hair, pretty blue eyes, an endearing, if boyish, smile. The most off thing about him was how hard his skin felt, and how it was just a touch nor translucent than average. But no one was perfect, least of all Gavin. “Thank you. Much appreciated.” He mumbled. 

“Are you hungry or thirsty? Admittedly, we do have to complete the ceremony quickly, to consolidate our union. But I do want you comfortable.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” He just wanted it over with. Besides, his comfort hardly mattered. 

The alien nodded, then scooped him up, Gavin not even having enough room to wriggle as he was carried away. The next room was small and circular, or orbular, as it had a domed ceiling. Windows allowed a glimpse of California below. 

The room itself started with a raised rim, each level descending about half a foot and ending in a large circle of cushions. Low, reddish purple light permeated the room, and the pillows and blankets were soft blues and greens. 

“It’s not much, admittedly, but it’s the best we could do for such a short time. Why don’t you lay down?” 

Gavin nodded, curling up in the center and trying to forget where he was. Closing his eyes helped, so he kept them like that, the only sounds hitting him being the almost-silent purr of the ship, and the alien’s soft breathing. 

It was getting closer. Gavin cracked his eyes open just as two pale hands grabbed him. Bile climbed in his throat, and Gavin forced himself to be still. 

The hands removing his clothes were delicate. Meticulous, caring enough not to tear them, and easing him out of them gently. Gavin made eye contact with the alien, and regretted it. He looked both hungry and adoring, and it made Gavin sick. 

Gavin was naked now, even his binder successfully pried off of him, but he didn’t feel cold. The temperature around him had adjusted to be just right, and the pillows were so soft it hardly mattered. And if he didn’t look at the aliens face, he could pretend that it wasn’t humanoid. 

“You may call me Nines, Gavin.” The Alien hummed as it spread his legs. He glanced up again, and heat spilled across his cheeks at Nines’ expression; it seemed his hunger had only grown. One finger traced across Gavin’s dry folds, and the hunger switched to wonder. 

“What are we doing, anyway?” Gavin gasped out as Nines flicked out a slowly elongating tongue. Not that the answer wasn’t obvious. His whole body shivered in dreadful anticipation. 

“Well, first I will get you suitably arounsed, and then I will insert my egg-laying appendage into you, and lay my eggs.”

“Wh-What happens after they h-hatch?” He has seen too many horror movies. 

“Well, you and I will care for them, and if you want more, we will have them.”

“So you’re not going to kill me?”

“No?? Why would I? I picked you specifically Gavin. We will join our two planets together, and raise our children together.” The tongue wriggled back, stroking across his folds and anchoring on his t-dick. Gavin whined, flicking his hips. 

“But why me?”

“Well, you are special.” Nines murmured. Gavin wondered how he could talk like that. “As a human male able to give birth, you are among only a fraction of the earth’s population, already supremely rare. You are unmated and without children or friends, and you are dedicated and wise. A perfect match. And…” Nines stuck a finger in him, crooking it just so to make Gavin squeal. “You are quite beautiful.” 

Gavin didn’t even notice as the egg-layer slid in. It felt like any other dick, if a bit more ridged, and Nines’ mouth and tongue kissing at his jaw and lips and squeezing his tits provided enough distraction. He barely felt as Nines came, more thick than he would have expected, but he did feel as Nines’ arms closed around him, and as one of the blankets, soft as starlight, was pulled over him. Gavin had never felt more cared for. 

“What now?” Gavin whispered. “What… happens on earth?” 

“Well, as my mate, I suppose you’re also their ruler. As you know them best, I’m sure you can help me decide how we will keep our new subjects in line.”

Gavin grinned, nuzzling closer into Nines. He was surprisingly warm. Outside, dawn had just broken over the coast, casting the beach in rivulets of bloody red. Perhaps it was a look to the future.


End file.
